


A Surprise For Your Husband

by LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Impregnation, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, My First Smut, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bill Cipher, short summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: Dipper's had a long day exploring only to find that his demonic husband has planned a surprise for him._________________________________Ok so- Please forgive me because I know this is the first time I'm posting porn on here and it's for this kink but a friend requested me to write it since there's barely any of this anymore sooo here we are!
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262





	A Surprise For Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is the first time I wrote porn outside of an rp so please have mercy on me. ^~^" I hope you like it and please let me know what you think in the comments!

When Bill had said that he had a surprise for him, he hadn’t been expecting this. The human had just returned to their small cabin deep in the forest after a long day of exploring a nearby cave that he had just discovered to find that his demonic husband had prepared a large dinner for them to share.

He’d been curious as to the occasion, but Bill had assured his human that he’d find out soon enough and to enjoy the meal he’d slaved over. An exaggeration, since the blonde was, surprisingly, an amazing cook and actually very much enjoyed any chance to show off his talent. Which was a good thing because Dipper could barely microwave hotdogs without setting something on fire, let alone a... What was this, a nine course meal?

There was everything from a rich, creamy pasta dish to a meatloaf that practically oozed with flavorful juices and even a chocolate mousse cake topped with strawberries. In other words, some of his favorite foods.

He was starting to grow concerned that he’d forgotten some important date. It wasn’t their anniversary, that wasn’t until the next spring equinox. (Bill thought that it would be more impactful to ask him out  _ and  _ to marry him on such an auspicious day. Dipper refused to admit that he’d been right.) And Bill didn’t really  _ have _ a birthday that could fit onto a calendar since he pre existed the universe so they kind of just counted their anniversary as his ‘birthday’ too. And his own birthday wasn’t until the end of the summer, so it couldn’t be that...

So what was all of the fuss about?

Dipper sat down, a bit nervous as his mind anxiously raked itself in its desperation to figure out what occasion that he surely must have forgotten. He bit his lower lip, watching the tall, dark skinned figure of his husband as he continued to bring out dishes to the table. He didn’t seem to be wearing anything special, just his normal black trousers, button up and yellow vest. Oh, and the frilly pink apron with a cartoony version of his true form in a maid outfit stenciled on the front. Mabel had made it for him as a gag gift, but surprisingly the demon had loved it and wore it every time he cooked.

Finally, he couldn’t take the pressure and the anxiety anymore. “Um... Bill? W-what’s the occasion...?”

His husband paused, mismatched gold and void eyes giving nothing away as he smiled at Dipper. “Oh, there’s no occasion, sapling. I just wanted to give you a nice, big meal for a surprise that I have planned for tonight~” He winked his void eye closed, a telltale sign that he had something up his sleeve. That. Didn’t calm his nerves nearly as much as the demon probably intended it to.

“R-right... But ah, I won’t be able to eat all-” He gestures to the multiple dishes set across their dining table. He swore he could hear it creak under the weight, even with the magic enhancements made to it after they broke the last one while fucking. “This food, even with you eating. We’re going to have leftovers for like, the next week at least.”

“Ohhhh I wouldn’t worry about that, darling~ I have a feeling you’ll be able to eat plenty of it~” Ooook...? Like  _ that _ didn’t sound suspicious as hell. Whatever, its not like Bill would poison him or anything. They’ve been together for the last 5 years and married for the last 2. If Bill had wanted to kill him, he would’ve done so a long time ago. Not that that stopped Ford from constantly trying to force a “confession” out of Bill as to what his “plans” were.

With the resolve to at least humour his husband, he just shrugged and watched as Bill went into the kitchen one last time, retrieving a pitcher of what looked to be like some kind of iced tea. It was a strange blue color that didn’t seem to be something a normal iced tea would be, but he wasn’t concerned since growing up with a twin like Mabel, anyone would grow accustomed to strangely colored foods and drinks.

Bill poured him a glass and then one for himself before sitting down across from him with a grin after taking off his apron and setting it on its hook. “Well, go ahead. Dig in.”

He murmured his thanks, reaching over to get a serving out of the pasta dish first, his mouth watering at all the different scents of his demon’s cooking. Honestly it wasn’t fair that he was such an amazing cook when he spent the majority of his existence not even needing to consume anything for sustenance. Still not gonna complain though. Once he was satisfied with the amount, he took a spoonful and ate it. Immediately he almost moaned at the taste, eyes closing in bliss.

With hardly a moment spared to swallow, he practically shoveled the food into his mouth, devouring it without noticing how quickly it was disappearing until he went for another spoonful, only to find his plate empty. He couldn’t help the whine of disappointment as he looked up to the amused expression of his husband who had seemed to barely touch his own food. “You can have as much as you like, Sugar Pine.”

Encouraged, he decided to have some of the meatloaf next, taking a nice, hearty serving of it. As before, after trying a single bite, he found himself practically inhaling the rest until he once again had an empty plate. He pouts but takes the moment to try some of the blue iced tea, sipping it tentatively. It had a weird, but not unpleasant taste. It was sort of familiar but he couldn’t quite place it so he took another sip. He still couldn’t quite place it, somewhere between citrus, juniper and maybe blackberry? Regardless, it tasted good so he figured he’d just ask later what it was. Shrugging he drank a little more before going back to eating.

Soon the brunette found himself in a loop, taking some food, devouring it without really noticing, drinking some tea, and then the food again. Before he realized it, the table was practically devoid of food. He blinked in shock as he leaned back in his chair. How had he managed to eat so much? He looked at Bill, who was finishing up eating a piece of cake with a pleased expression.

Noticing his human’s attention, he grinned, setting down his fork. “See? I told you that you could eat plenty. I’m glad that you enjoyed your dinner so much. It was  _ very _ entertaining to watch and listen to those little sounds you made~” He winked at his human, grin almost lecherous by the end of that sentence.

Dipper’s face flushed in embarrassment. Damn demon couldn’t resist making innuendos whenever he could get away with it. “I-it was delicious but... I have no idea how... I don’t even  _ feel _ that full though.” And it was true. Despite the amount of food he’d just eaten, his stomach only felt like it was just pleasantly full, like he hadn’t almost single handedly devoured an entire table’s worth of food. He should probably feel concerned about that. Why wasn't he concerned about that?

Bill simply hummed, standing up and walking around to Dipper’s side of the table. “I’ll tell you  _ after _ the rest of your surprise~ Now, come with me.” He held out his hand for his human to take, which he obediently did, standing slowly and letting his husband lead them to their bedroom.

The blonde opened the door to reveal their dimly lit room, the heavy curtains drawn closed and candles burning on every available surface in Bill’s signature azure flames. On their bed was a pile of pillows and some light blue flower petals strewn across. Words failed the human as he was overcome with awe at the sight, barely registering that Bill was drawing him inside and closing the door behind them. He turned to the taller man, hoping that his eyes could communicate the amount of adoration and surprise at the effort his husband had seemed to put into this seemingly random day.

Bill’s expression softened a little, leaning down to kiss his birthmark as he squeezed his hand, understanding what his husband couldn’t verbalize. “I’ve been watching your dreams, darling, and I happened to notice that there was something that piques your interest, but you were too embarrassed to admit it to me. So, I took the liberty to set it up so that I can give you exactly what you wanted~”

He looked at Bill with a little confusion, not entirely sure what he meant. Before he could voice his question, his hand was released and he was gently nudged towards the bathroom. “Now go and take a nice shower, pet~ Don’t keep me waiting too long~”

O-oh they were getting right to it then. He flushed a deep red and obeyed, walking to the door connected to their en suite bathroom. “Y-yes Master~” He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door after turning on the light. Quickly, he turned on the shower to let it heat up while he stripped off his filthy clothes. The moment he was naked, he stepped into the still cold water, shivering but bearing with it. He didn’t want to keep Bill waiting after all.

He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand before reaching up to knead it into his curls as the water finally began to grow warm. As fast as he could, he rushed through his normal routine, not wanting to waste a second in case Bill decided to hold it against him. He was also curious as to what he had in mind, since he said that it was something that Dipper wanted to try, something he’d dreamt about. He had some ideas but none of them seemed to be considered special enough to warrant all of  _ this _ .

Regardless, he wasn’t going to question this too much because clearly it was something that Bill had put a lot of thought into and who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? The moment he rinsed off the last of the soap, he was turning off the faucet and stepped out onto the floor mat, grabbing a towel to dry off his body. Normally they waited until  _ after _ they made love to shower together, but Dipper had been wandering through a cave and the woods all day so he was kind of gross. He didn’t mind having to shower again afterwards though, since Bill was always thorough with the after care and it was nice to be pampered by him.

After debating for a moment, he reached for the hair dryer, blowing his curls dry since Bill loved it when his hair looked all fluffy, even if it meant a minor delay. Finished, he looked around to see if he had been left any lingerie to wear this time but found none. Odd, Bill loved it when he wore the skimpy outfits. That probably meant there wasn’t going to be much foreplay tonight, which only confused him further since the demon loved to tease the hell out of him. Shaking his head, he walked to the door, feeling only a little embarrassed as he opened the door and turned off the light.

On the bed, Bill lay stretched out, already naked and his eight inch long, pitch black tentadick (a term that the demon himself insisted on) resting, curled up against his leg while he read something on his phone, golden tattoos practically gleaming in the candlelight. Hearing the door open, his head swiveled towards Dipper and a lascivious grin spread across his lips. He set his phone down on the nightstand beside him before crooking a clawed finger at him in a ‘come-hither’ gesture.

Dipper blushed deeply and obeyed, walking over and climbing onto the bed at Bill’s prompting, leaning into his touch when said demon cupped his cheek. “I bet you have many questions, pet~ And why wouldn’t you? Since so many things are different than normal and you have no idea what I have planned. But I won’t answer anything just yet, for now I have but one question for you~ Does my pet wish to ride me or lay back and take it tonight~?”

“O-on my back Master~ Please~” He bit his lower lip, feeling Bill’s tentacle slither against his leg, already beginning to ooze slick. “But you can move me however you want~”

With a hum of approval, the demon leaned down and kissed his lips deeply, his freehand slowly sliding down Dipper’s side to his hip where he gripped firmly, pulling him flush against his chest. Dipper eagerly kissed back, leaning up and pressing closer as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s broad, muscular shoulders. He barely noticed as he was laid down onto the bed, nestled into the mound of pillows as he was maneuvered by the strong, sure hands of his husband. He heard a couple of wet tears and suddenly two more hands were on his body, kneading his sides and drawing a couple of moans from the human.

Gradually those new hands worked their way down to his thighs, gripping the supple flesh and spreading his legs apart while the tentacle migrated up the inside of his thigh, leaving a trail of transparent slick that seemed to possess every color imaginable with a faint glimmer of golden flecks. (When asked about it, the demon said that his time spent in the nightmare realm had corrupted his once golden slick, eroding it in a way.) In its current state, it wasn’t even at full size, Dipper knowing from prior experience that it could grow several more inches and get even thicker than its current 4 inches in diameter.

Distracted by the feeling of the slick tip of it teasing the underside of his testicles, he missed the fact that the first set of hands had been kneading at his chest until they began to pinch and massage his nipples, causing them to harden and making Dipper groan low, nails digging into Bill’s shoulders. That earned a hum from the demon as his sharpened teeth nibbled at his lower lip when they parted for a breath.

“Someone’s already enjoying himself and I barely even started~” Bill purred low, his golden eye almost glowing with amusement, tentacle sliding up to twine around Dipper’s half hardened cock, fully enveloping it in its embrace and making the human mewl, hips bucking up into the feeling. He couldn’t help being a pillow princess when it came to his husband, pliable and eager to be used by the demon.

The tentacle stroked his cock achingly slow for a few minutes, leaving him writhing and mewling for more, begging him to speed up already. Bill chuckles, finally releasing him in favor of teasing the tip of his tentacle at his hole, pressing in half an inch and removing repeatedly until Dipper finally snapped and cursed him out. “Damnit Bill just put it in already and  _ fuck me! _ ”

“Well how can I refuse such a  _ polite _ request?” He drawled in amusement, eyes rolling as he complied, slowly pushing in as Dipper moaned in relief at finally being penetrated, withering glare at the comment melting away before it could really start. Normally he was fine with the teasing but right now he was horny and almost desperate to see what he was planning.

Inch by agonizing inch, the tentacle was slowly pushed inside, both men moaning low at the feeling, the younger being louder as it rubbed against his prostate. Finally it was fully sheathed into his ass, his stomach swelling a little from the size of the invading tentacle, almost visible as it wriggled around in his insides.

“Oooh fuuck that feels good~” Dipper groans low, head tipped back into the pillows and nails digging into Bill’s shoulders still, toes clenching. His body already felt extremely sensitive despite them only just starting, and he wasn’t sure why since it normally took longer for this to happen, but at that moment he didn’t exactly care.

Bill chuckles huskily, leaning down his head to nibble and lick at his neck, eliciting more groans as Dipper tipped his head to the side, legs wrapping around his husband’s waist and locking the ankles together. “Looks like it’s starting~”

“Waah?” He blinked at him in slightly delirious confusion, wanting to ask what he meant. Before he could though, Bill began to pull out, tentadick writhing inside of him and effectively derailing his train of thought as it abused his prostate with each movement. One would think he’d be less sensitive after all these years of sex, but no. The wonderful blessing of Bill’s slick was that not only did it leave his insides pliable and prevented tearing, but it only boosted his sensitivity the longer they made love and made him last longer. And boy did they take advantage of that. There wasn’t a surface in their home that hadn’t been fucked on at  _ least _ once. They even made a list of the best to worst spots that was updated regularly, but their bed was always their agreed number one spot.

Bill began a tortuously slow pace, hips rocking into his husband while his tentadick continued to abuse his prostate, wet sucking and squishing sounds filling the room along with echoed moans of pleasure. His first set of arms grabbed Dipper’s wrists and pinned them above them into the mound of pillows while the other gripped his waist, keeping him still so he couldn’t squirm around. Dipper was helplessly moaning and pleading him to move faster, cock leaking and throbbing against his flat stomach that bulged a little with each thrust in. The sight was so fucking tantalizing to the demon but he kept waiting for something that was entirely lost on the brunette.

“Maaassteerrr pleease~! I need yooouu so bad~” He whines desperately as his eyes closed, digging his heels into the small of the demon’s back in an attempt to force him in deeper. He could feel an all too familiar warmth building in his lower gut but the pace was too slow to make it build further. He opened his eyes, failing to notice that they were faintly glowing a light blue. But Bill noticed and he grinned wide, sharpened teeth exposed in an almost predatory smile.

“Ok pet~ Your surprise will happen soon~” Bill cooed a little as he finally,  _ finally _ began to pick up the pace, his hips slapping audibly against Dipper’s ass after a few moments to build up to a hard and demanding rate. The human keened at the sudden change, not really noticing his words as he was absorbed by pure pleasure. He could vaguely feel Bill’s tentacle growing longer and thicker inside of him with each thrust, spreading him open further and filling up his already stuffed insides.

The demon groaned and growled a little as he pounded into his human, leaning down to lightly bite at his throat until he found the right spot, teeth latching down into the pale column of his throat until he tasted the deliciously sweet blood of his husband, listening to his pleasured keens. Dipper was a major masochist and knew that whatever wounds his demon inflicted would be either healed or wouldn’t be that severe so he let Bill do as he pleased.

He thrust in a few more times before groaning into his neck and suddenly stopping with his tentadick half sheathed into Dipper’s ass. He let out a questioning sound, panting and squirming as he tried to get Bill to start moving again. He’d been so close! So close to cumming! He whined when the demon released his neck and lapped up the blood until it stopped bleeding before sitting up, a look of concentration on his dark, flushed face. “Master, why did you stop?”

Bill seemed to shudder for a moment as suddenly his tentadick seemed to swell bigger than ever before, making Dipper moan as one of his hips was released, the clawed hand reaching up to bury itself in his curls and forcing him to look down to where their bodies joined. “Watch and enjoy your surprise~” Bill growled low, licking his lips as Dipper’s eyes widened. Bill’s tentadick had seemed to grow semi translucent and began to glow a pale blue. As the human watched, he noticed that the junction where the tentadick emerged from the demon’s groin began to bulge a little before the bulge traveled down the length of the tentacle towards Dipper. He made a small ‘eep!’ as more began to appear behind it, further distending the tentacle until Dipper could clearly make out what they were. Eggs. Eggs that were almost three times the size of chicken eggs that were now beginning to press against his entrance.

So this is what Bill meant. He was going to lay eggs inside of him and holy fuck did that turn him on. He hadn’t known that the demon could lay eggs at all, he’d been cagey about answering him on how demons reproduced and now he understood why. He was jolted from his nerdy thoughts as the first egg began to press inside of him, stretching out his hole even further and making him moan obscenely at the feeling. He could practically feel it travel along inside of him once it passed the ring of muscle, the next egg not far behind. Once it reached the tip of the tentadick, Bill groaned a little as he pushed it out, its warm weight settling inside of his intestines and making Dipper shudder at the feeling.

He couldn’t say anything, too caught up in the sensations as egg after egg was forced into his ass, pressing against and past his prostate and nearly making him cum before being deposited inside of him until his stomach began to swell with the precious cargo. He’d long since lost count of how many there were and by the time the last one was laid, he looked like he was at least 6 months pregnant.

But they weren’t done there. As he was struggling to comprehend things as the sensations finally ceased, Bill began to thrust again, making him cry out in surprise as the tentacle pushed and jostled the eggs deeper into him with each thrust, his stomach shuddering with each movement. Bill growled something in demonic, thrusting harder and harder into him until the bed was shaking under them. The whole time he hadn’t let go of Dipper’s hair, making him watch and moan as once again the tentacle began to swell. “I’m going to make you a mother, little tree~ Just as you always wanted~” He growled low, grin a little strained.

Dipper just keened, unable to form a coherent thought as the rough pace plus the weight in his gut finally sent him over the edge, cock shaking as he came heavily against his swollen stomach. The sudden tightening around his tentadick seemed to be the last straw for Bill as he suddenly snapped his hips flush against his ass, shuddering as he came into his husband with a groan, tentacle spasming and squirming through the mass of eggs and thoroughly coating them in seed and making Dipper squirm from oversensitivity.

It took at least a minute before it finally stopped, Dipper’s stomach even further distended by the cum as the couple panted and shivered, waiting for their brains to boot back online. After a few moments, they stirred, Bill slowly and carefully removing his tentadick that had since begun to shrink down to its normal size. The human shuddered and winced at the feeling of the removal and the eggs settling down inside of him. Once the tentacle was removed, there was a shockingly small stream of golden cum that Dipper’s still mostly-offline brain couldn’t really process.

As usual, Bill was the first to come out of their post-sex haze and climbed out of bed before slowly and carefully picking up his husband in a bridal carry, taking him to the bathroom where he used his magic to turn on the shower. He would’ve put Dipper into the bath, but he had to wait for the cum to fully close up the artificial womb that the tea and enchanted food had made inside of him. So for now, he just used his four arms to hold and carefully wash Dipper as the other began to fall asleep like normal. He chuckles softly, kissing his birthmark, fully aware that he had a lot of explaining to do for his nerdy husband come morning. But he didn’t mind. He would do anything for his beloved after all. Even if it meant parenthood.


End file.
